NE: Le fléau initiatique
by Macrale
Summary: Merlin a un gros soucis qui l'empêche de mener sa destinée à bien. Il s'échappe pour trouver de l'aide.
1. Chapter 1

**Le fléau initiatique**

* * *

 _Note d'intention : C'est par ceci qu'a commencé la saga familiale « Une nouvelle ère 2.0 ». Cette histoire à été écrite par ma fille, à l'époque elle avait à peine une dizaine d'années et ne jurait que par sa série favorite. Soyez donc indulgent si la narration est un peu naïve. Je l'ai aidée juste à remettre les phrases en français plus clair. Choup 37 nous a aidé pour l'orthographe. C'est sans doute naïf, mais c'est fun et frais, chaque fois que je le relis je me marre sur certains dialogues. La première fois qu'elle m'a raconté son histoire, j'ai compris qu'elle avait grandi… J'ai compris qu'elle avait le sens critique et que je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillée avec. Bon désolée, c'est ma fille et je l'aime aveuglément mdr Pour qui veut, en espérant une bonne lecture à tous ^^_

* * *

 _Disclamer : Je ne possède déjà pas mon chat, ne me demandez pas de posséder une licence en plus..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Un jeune homme à cheval parcourait un sentier boisé. Il était seul, il ne semblait pas en grande forme, sa peau était pâle, presque diaphane. Son regard était creusé. Son corps était mince, terriblement mince ; d'habitude l'énergie qui l'habitait faisait qu'on ne le remarquait pas. Mais là, sa grande faiblesse en poussait le trait, ce qui semblait le rendre encore plus fragile.

Il avait l'air terriblement seul, il semblait errer sans but. Sa différence lui pesait plus qu'en temps normal !

Seul sous la neige et le froid mordant, il ne ressentait même plus la morsure du froid. Le vent soufflait sur la neige et l'empêchait de voir à quelques mètres.

 **Flash-Back :**

Lorsqu'il est né, il semblait déjà différent… Un étrange petit garçon à la peau blanche qui tranche avec des cheveux noirs corbeau. Une stature fluette et d'étranges oreilles ; presque des oreilles d'elfe.

Sa naissance fit scandale dans le village. Un enfant sans père au physique étrange, les ragots allaient bon train. On racontait qu'il était le fils d'un elfe et qu'il avait des pouvoirs. C'était une époque difficile pour tout le monde, le pays était divisé et il n'était pas rare que les seigneurs partent en guerre. C'était difficile pour une mère seule de pourvoir au besoin de l'enfant. On ne mangeait pas toujours à sa faim.

Pour faire taire les rumeurs, Hunith sa maman se faisait très discrète et habillait l'enfant avec des vêtements trop grands pour masquer sa silhouette au tempérament fort elfique.

Son nom aussi était étrange, il le devait à la sage-femme qui l'avait vu naître ; elle s'était écriée : «Grand dieu il est noir comme un merlin. » Ce nom lui resta.

Hunith ne pouvait parler de son père, pourchassé par la garde royale. Elle avait grand peur qu'on ne découvre que l'enfant avait effectivement des pouvoirs. Il n'était pas le fils d'un elfe, mais bien d'un dragons'lord, et semblait avoir hérité d'étranges facultés. Elle ne savait pas quels étaient les pouvoirs d'un dragons'lord, elle savait juste que l'usage de la magie était puni de mort. L'enfant grandit ainsi dans la discrétion, avec peu d'amis, et habitué à enfouir ses facultés, habitué à être dévisagé comme une chose étrange.

 **Fin du flash-back**

Il oscilla sur la selle de son cheval. Il était terriblement fatigué ; il n'avait plus dormi depuis des nuits. Il ne savait pas combien, il ne les comptait plus. Il avait des visions, un pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais appris à gérer, plutôt à enfouir le plus profondément possible. Là, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait regardé dans les cristaux, il ne pouvait les enfouir. Elles le poursuivaient comme une obsession. Il ne voulait, ne pouvait plus dormir. Voyant que le problème s'éternisait et ne se réglerait pas de lui-même, il avait décidé d'agir.

Seul, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Et puis qui aurait pu l'aider ?

Gaius, son mentor, était trop occupé à circonscrire une épidémie de grippe particulièrement méchante.

Kilgharah, fabuleuse créature magique, lui avait demandé de ne pas le déranger pendant qu'il cherchait après Aithusa, ils étaient les deux derniers de leur espèce. Il s'inquiétait pour lui mais n'avait pas voulu dire à Merlin pourquoi. Merlin aurait pu le forcer à lui dire ou à revenir. Il avait hérité du don de son père. Mais il avait bien trop de respect pour lui pour lui faire cela. Kilgharah était un grand dragon, il avait vu tous les siens détruits par les Hommes.

Gwen, sa fidèle amie ; voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'osait plus la déranger, d'abord elle était devenue reine et avait bien trop d'occupations. Ensuite elle le regardait étrangement depuis les dernières batailles contre Morgane. Elle lui portait ce regard… Le même que celui des villageois de son enfance qui le prenait pour le fils d'un elfe. Il s'était tellement démené pour sauver Arthur, lui rendre sa royauté… Qu'il se demandait si Gwen ne l'avait pas vu user de magie. Il se repliait sur lui-même à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait. Les vieilles habitudes ! Il était pourtant heureux pour elle et Arthur, enfin mariés; ils pouvaient vivre leur amour au grand jour, mais son amitié avec la petite Gwen fille de forgeron lui manquait terriblement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le sache ; elle était reine de Camelot maintenant.

Lancelot n'était plus, la mort ne pas penser aux morts… Freya sa douce, la seule personne au monde à l'accepter tel qu'il était… Ne plus penser !

Il était seul sur ce chemin, parti à la recherche de personnes qui pourraient l'aider. Il avait fui sans rien dire à personne. Il avait abandonné cette vie mouvementée mais plus douce que dans son village. Il avait abandonné un château qui se relevait difficilement des suites des dernières batailles ; beaucoup de gens étaient morts et le travail ne manquait pas. Il avait abandonné sa destinée, celle de protéger le roi, ce futur grand roi qui allait réunir Albion…

Qui pouvait-il aider alors qu'il ne savait même pas s'aider lui-même? Il se demandait s'il reverrait Camelot, ses amis… Il n'avait pas eu le choix, il ne dormait plus depuis des jours, mort il ne pourrait aider personne non plus. Il fallait tenter quelque chose. Même si cette chose était folle.

Il devait retrouver des druides, mais il avait peur de tomber sur Mordred, comment l'enfant aurait-il pu lui pardonner…? Et surtout comprendre que d'après l'un des deux derniers dragons au monde, il était la perte d'Albion. Albion était sa destinée, il devait tout tenter.

Les arbres tournèrent autour de lui, le chemin s'approcha dangereusement… Il tombait, trop faible pour se raccrocher au cheval… Le sol était dur et froid… La neige le recouvrit petit à petit, bientôt toutes traces de son passage seraient effacées. Le froid l'engourdit… Trop tard, il s'y était pris trop tard.

Il essaya d'appeler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il pensa très fort : « Où êtes-vous, j'ai besoin d'aide… »

C'était la fin, tout devint noir.


	2. chapter 2

_**Coucou les gens, merci pour la lecture et le suivi, voici la suite en espérant toujours une bonne lecture à qui veut ;-)**_

 _ **Un grand merci à Kyo, ta review me fait très plaisir ; même si je vais avoir du mal à corriger un truc écrit il y a plus de quatre ans avec ma fille ;-)**_

 _ **Mais n'hésite pas à nous critiquer parce qu'on torture la belle langue française nous oups ^^ (assume… Trente secondes pour le principe!).**_

 _ **Tu as raison, je n'ai pas situé l'histoire dans la série… On a la particularité dans la « saga familiale » de ne pas « corriger » la série, même si booon… (que dire, rien ; vaut mieux des fois mdr)**_

 _ **Donc ici le « Fléau initiatique » se situe après le final de la saison quatre, il faut un peu réparer le château je pense mdr**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Un monde étrange se déroulait sous ses yeux… Il faisait chaud, ça puait ; il y avait un bruit assourdissant de tas d'objets inconnus, bruyants et effrayants.

Ces drôles d'odeurs surtout le long des chemins : des chemins? Des routes à la romaine, mais recouvertes d'une substance grise foncée et lisse… Les routes à la romaine étaient d'une largeur ahurissante… Sur le côté, des gens, plein de gens ; ils marchaient tous très vite sans faire attention entre eux. Ils passaient à côté d'autres personnes qui étaient assises par terre et tendaient la main, ils n'y faisaient pas attention. Ils ne se parlaient pas, personne ne communiquait avec personne. Ils parlaient tous dans des petites boites.

Le long des routes, les bâtiments étaient d'une hauteur vertigineuse… Des fenêtres immenses et nombreuses, est-ce que c'était des maisons ? Sur la large route, des chariots qui avançaient sans chevaux… Ils dégageaient une odeur étrange et désagréable, ils allaient vite, on n'aurait même pas pu traverser sans être renversé. Il y en avait des centaines qui défilaient… On aurait dit que ce monde était construit autour de cette route sans fin. Pas d'arbre, pas de chant d'oiseaux, de toute façon, le bruit assourdissant les aurait couverts.

Pouvait-on vraiment vivre comme ça, sans se parler, tout allait vite, les gens aussi. Il y avait aux bords de la route des panneaux géants avec des portraits et du texte… On aurait dit que cela ventait des objets étranges, bien souvent les portraits montraient des femmes peu vêtues… Certains tableaux bougeaient…

Certaines personnes étaient à l'arrêt, elles regardaient aussi de petits tableaux qui bougeaient, on aurait dit qu'elles étaient hypnotisées !

Le ciel avait une drôle de couleur, on aurait dit qu'un épais nuage de poussière couvrait le soleil.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce monde effrayant, qu'est-ce que cela avait comme rapport avec Arthur !?

Et puis il y avait ce visage, c'était flou ; ces yeux bleus… Cette personne représentait un grand fléau à venir, il le sentait … Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était impuissant… Ces yeux, pourquoi ...

 _Arrêtez ça_ … Ce visage parmi des millions d'autres… Une menace… _Arrêtez_ … Ce pressentiment d'une catastrophe imminente… _S'il vous_ _plaît_ _… Aidez-moi_ …

Se réveiller, le jeune homme savait qu'il devait se réveiller, ne pas dormir… Les visions… La prescience ; un talent dont il se serait bien passé… Une vision de l'avenir, d'un avenir, qu'on ne pouvait pas manipuler sans payer un lourd tribut. Une terrible menace derrière ce visage, et il ne pouvait rien faire…

Se réveiller, sauver Arthur…

Il se réveilla en sursaut, il cria, il était en sueur…

Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule, la main d'un inconnu… Il paniqua, regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une tente d'un camp druidique. Il regarda l'inconnu, un visage parcheminé de rides et bienveillant encadré d'une barbe et de cheveux blancs.

Le druide : « Bonjour jeune Emrys, il faut te reposer. Sais-tu que le manque de sommeil peut tuer un homme ?

Merlin : Les images dans ma tête… Les visions (Il haleta)… Faites cesser ça.

Le druide : Oui, nous avons des choses à discuter, mais il faut d'abord te reposer.

Merlin : Non… Les rêves… Chassez-les…

Le druide : Chuuuuuut… » Formule magique.

Merlin s'écroula sur la paillasse du camp druidique, il dormit profondément.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Coucou les gens ^^_

 _Je n'ai pas remis à jour trop vite cette fois-ci et en plus j'ai de tous petits chapitres, donc je vais me faire pardonner et mettre deux chapitres d'un coup, j'ai quelques soucis de pannes de WIFI._

 _De plus il semble que j'ai un bug sur FF, je ne vois pas les reviews. Mais heuuu, déjà que je n'émeus pas les foules XD… Je suis punie ^^… Il est fort possible aussi que je ne vois pas les messages c'est donc assez embêtant pour communiquer oups ^^._

 _Je sais que j'ai eu un retour ici de Fandemerlin, donc un grand merci ;-)_

 _Chers amis lecteurs, voici un léger avertissement : je rappelle que cette histoire est de ma fille qui avait dix ans à l'époque ; donc j'ai un changement de contexte que je n'ai pas su corriger parce qu'elle y tenait beaucoup, elle voulait créer un suspens… Avec le recul, moi ses maladresses me font sourire mais il est possible que ça « déstabilise » les lecteurs. Pour elle, un camp avec une seule tente c'était possible mdr… Oui amis parents, respecter la création chez sa progéniture c'est accepter aussi que ça peut-être assez têtu ; mais je respecte l'effort fourni ;-) Parce que bon, comprendre le principe du flash-back à dix ans, c'est bien, comprendre la mécanique du suspens, c'est déjà plus épique à cet âge-là visiblement ^^ Vous noterez aussi que la compréhension du cliff est bien comprise et qu'elle en abuse pas mal XD_

 _Donc, malgré tout ; je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à qui veut ^^"_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Merlin était assis près d'un feu, dans une tente druidique… Mais c'était la seule tente ; ce n'était pas un camp, il n'y avait que l'homme âgé. Ils étaient seuls !

Cela le mit un peu plus à l'aise, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire devant Mordred. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il était affaibli avant d'avoir un peu dormi. Il avait mal à la tête, et en fait partout. Ses doigts et ses orteils le brûlaient, il avait des engelures… Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de partir en pleine tempête !? Il aurait pu mourir. Le vent soufflait toujours hors de la tente. Avait-il vraiment quitté ses amis, sa quête ; et pris tous ces risques…?

Le druide le regarda et sourit : « Le manque de sommeil peut conduire à bien des écarts. »

Merlin sursauta ; un druide qui lisait ses pensées ; certains avaient ce pouvoir. Ses pensées s'emballèrent, il pensa à Morgane qui n'avait jamais vraiment su dormir calmement.

Le druide : « Parfois, certains sorciers qui choisissent un mauvais chemin sont plus accablés par les visions. »

Merlin sursauta encore. Le druide : « Tu as aussi ce pouvoir, il te suffit de penser que tu ne veux pas que je lise en toi.

Merlin : Je ne lis pas les pensées ! »

Le druide sourit de nouveau : « Tu as bien des pouvoirs qui sont enfouis au plus profond de toi jeune Emrys ; finalement, les gens qui t'ont guidé ont bien fait de ne pas tout éveiller chez toi. Tellement de puissance dans une seule personne peut être dangereux, pour toi et ton entourage. »

Merlin ne voulait pas entendre qu'il avait de puissants pouvoirs: soit on le regardait comme un animal curieux, soit on le craignait, soit on le combattait… En plus, il ne pouvait même pas user librement de ses pouvoirs, il avait perdu Freya, Lancelot, l'amitié de Gwen… Son meilleur ami l'exécuterait sur un bûcher s'il savait… Et il avait des responsabilités immenses, mais jamais la reconnaissance de rien. Il était fatigué, oui c'est vrai très fatigué.

Après un long silence, le druide lui dit : « Tu ne peux pas tout enfouir Emrys, c'est dangereux pour toi.

Merlin : Vous allez m'apprendre ?

Le druide : Personne ne peut t'apprendre, tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'apprendre.

Merlin : Les visions, comment les avez-vous fait partir ?

Le druide : Je n'ai rien fait partir, on ne peut pas faire partir des visions. Peu de sorciers ont des visions. »

Merlin s'emporta : « Vous les druides, vous ne savez jamais parler que par énigme ou par prophétie… J'ai besoin d'aide. Arthur… »

Il s'arrêta, penser à ce qu'il avait abandonné, cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

Le druide : « Il te faut retourner à ta destinée… L'avenir de ce monde dépend de toi.

Merlin : Je n'ai pas voulu de cette vie, de ces pouvoirs ; je ne veux pas des visions… Ce n'est qu'un avenir parmi tant d'autres, et pourtant je dois suivre ma destinée ? »

Le druide sourit : Quel vivacité d'esprit, Gaius a été un mentor sage.

Merlin s'arrêta net : « Vous connaissez Gaius ?

Le druide : Je l'ai bien connu, autrefois… Un homme intelligent et sage. »

Long silence. Le druide : « Personne n'a jamais vu aussi loin que toi, jeune Emrys. Sais-tu à quelle époque se situe ce monde ?

Merlin baissa la tête : Je… Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais vu que des projections qui concernaient Arthur et Albion… Je n'ai jamais vu de choses aussi absurdes…

Le druide : C'est un monde étrange et qui semble absurde, c'est vrai… Peut-être que tu es le seul à pouvoir aider ce monde… Un monde sans magie.

Merlin : Comment savez-vous que c'est un monde sans magie ?

Le druide : Tu es le seul à avoir vu si loin, les autres visions s'arrêtent avec la magie, dans l'avenir progressivement la magie disparait… Nous n'avons pas de projection au-delà de la disparition de la magie. Seul toi… Et ta destinée est de libérer la magie en ce monde. »

Merlin regarda ailleurs dans le vide… « Un monde sans magie, c'est triste ! »

Le druide ne put s'empêcher de rire : « Regardez-moi ce jeune damoiseau ; il ne veut pas de ses pouvoirs, mais il pleure sur un monde sans magie. »

Merlin sourit, puis redevenu sérieux : « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Pourquoi ces visions maintenant ? Qui est-ce… »

Le druide leva la main : « Une question à la fois, jeune impétueux. » Mais il souriait un peu comme Gaius. « C'est une prédiction ; à en juger par la puissance des visions… Bientôt !

Merlin : C'est une obsession, ça me ronge. Qu'est-ce qui va arriver ?

Le druide : Tu ne le sais pas ?

Merlin haussa les épaules : Je n'y comprends jamais rien.

Le druide soupira : C'est sage de se méfier de ses visions, elles peuvent être trompeuses, mais seul toi peux savoir ce qu'elles indiquent.

Merlin se leva et marcha de long en large dans l'espace exigu de la tente.

Le druide : Plus le malaise est grand et plus l'événement est proche ; mais ça peut vouloir dire aussi…

Merlin s'arrêta net avec ces paroles : Quoi, ça peut vouloir dire quoi d'autre ?


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonne lecture à qui veut ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Merlin était debout dans une tente avec un vieux druide bienveillant.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que les visions peuvent dire d'autre, si ce n'est que l'évènement se rapproche ? »

Le vieux druide soupira :

« Cela peut vouloir dire aussi que l'évènement va être dévastateur ; un fléau… C'est aussi pour ça, que les sorciers qui choisissent un mauvais chemin sont rendus fous par leurs visions. Ils sont hantés par leurs actes destructeurs. »

Merlin tremblait, rien ne le rassurait ; allait-il prendre un mauvais chemin ?

Il se rebella : « Pourquoi est-ce moi qui suis toujours responsable de l'avenir d'Albion…

Le druide se leva et se campa devant lui : « Donc tu connais l'ampleur de l'évènement ? Tu sais ! »

Silence.

Le druide : « La responsabilité va en proportion avec la puissance du pouvoir. »

Silence.

Le druide: « Sais-tu que bien des sorciers on prédit ta venue? Un sorcier assez puissant et sage pour sauver Albion et la magie. Ils savaient que tu aurais une force de caractère suffisante pour contenir la puissance du pouvoir qui te serait donné. Personne n'a jamais vu que tu choisirais le Mal ; ils ont toujours su que tu déchirerais le voile qui cache au-delà de la vision.

Merlin : Les gens autour de moi meurent, ma mère a failli mourir dans la dernière bataille, je n'ose même plus l'approcher. Freya… »

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues…

« Pourquoi moi ?

Le druide : Je sais que la responsabilité est très lourde pour un jeune homme seul ; mais regarde autour de toi, les sorciers meurent, les dragons disparaissent, les licornes aussi… La magie n'a d'autre choix que de choisir une seule personne pour se perpétuer. »

Merlin : D'accord, que dois-je faire de ces visions ?

Le druide : Quelle est l'ampleur du fléau ?

Merlin tremblait : La mort ; la fin de la magie, de la vie… La fin du monde !

Le druide : Fichtre ! »

Merlin tremblait.

Le druide : « L'initiation !

Merlin le regarda, interloqué : Quoi ?

Le druide : L'initiation !

Merlin : C'est quoi l'initiation, je dois devenir druide ?

Le druide : Non bien sûr que non ; tu es libre. L'initiation est un passage que doit faire tout jeune sorcier pour mesurer son pouvoir ; mon dieu, tu ne l'as pas encore fait. Tu aurais dû la faire plus tôt, plus le sorcier est puissant, plus l'initiation est dangereuse.

Merlin : Quoi, je ne suis pas encore assez accompli, j'ai remis Arthur sur le trône, j'ai combattu Morgane … Et c'est quoi cette histoire de mesurer sa puissance ; c'est vraiment prétentieux ! »

Le druide sourit : « Tu es vraiment vif, jeune sorcier. L'initiation, c'est la connaissance des dégâts que peuvent faire nos pouvoirs ; l'initiation vient de l'erreur… On apprend tous de nos erreurs.

Merlin : Je vais faire une erreur qui va détruire le monde ? »

Le druide s'assombrit : « Mon Dieu quel gâchis ; Gaius aurait dû te parler de l'initiation. Oui j'ai bien peur que tu ais le pouvoir de détruire le monde. »

Merlin se prit la tête dans les mains : « NOOOON… Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus de ces pouvoirs; libérez-moi… »

Le vieux druide prit Merlin par les épaules, il le fixa droit dans les yeux : « Tu diras bonjour à Gaius de la part d'Oldréric. »

Le jeune homme regarda les yeux du vieil homme, il ressentit un gros malaise… Les yeux du druide furent remplacés par le regard bleu ; ce visage… Il l'obsédait…

La voix du druide s'éloignait…

« Tu dois l'aider à retourner chez elle, tu peux le faire… »

Grand noir.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou les gens, voilà je vous ai abandonné un petit moment, je sais je n'ai pas d'excuses valables pour ça oups ^^ , en vrai je déménage ( pas de la tête, c'est fait ça déjà XD!) donc j'ai jeté le reste de mon énergie dans le taff… Comme j'ai l'occasion de faire un petit passage furtif aujourd'hui, je vous livre le reste de l'histoire pour avoir l'esprit tranquille… Il y a une suite de NE qui viendra en temps voulu. A mes lecteurs qui m'ont gentiment suivi sur une histoire écrite avec une petite Louloute, ne vous surprenez pas que celle-ci va changer fortement de ton… A dix ans, quand on est fan de Merlin on ne sait pas le faire « souffrir » longtemps XD

En espérant toujours une bonne lecture à qui veut ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Merlin se réveilla étendu sous la neige ; son cheval s'était couché contre lui comme s'il avait su qu'il fallait protéger cet homme à tout prix. Le cheval n'avait pas survécu au froid et avait sauvé Merlin d'une mort certaine.

Il avait dormi… Il avait dormi ?

Chaque fois qu'il était question de ses visions, on dirait bien qu'il avait droit à un professeur mort !

Gaius, il fallait qu'il parle de son expérience à Gaius…

Il ne sentait plus son corps, il était engourdi par le froid. Il ne pouvait même pas bouger. Il valait peut-être mieux que ce soit comme ça, il avait le pouvoir de détruire le monde, lui mort le monde ne risquait plus rien ; c'était une solution comme une autre. Arthur, sur le trône avec l'épée de Kilgharah, allait réunifier Albion, et lui ne détruirait rien.

Rejoindre Freya… Il se laissa aller.

Quelque chose d'humide et chaud lui passa sur le visage… Quelque chose qui le reniflait…

« Non laisse-moi tranquille, je dois quitter ce monde, il le faut. »

Il entendit : « Wouf-wouf » … Puis un long hurlement.

Un chien, un chien l'avait retrouvé. Gauvain s'accroupit près de lui, et le dégagea de la neige. La lumière le faisait ciller.

« Salut Merlin, sais-tu qu'Arthur te cherche, il a fait fouiller toutes les tavernes du royaume pour te retrouver ! »

Il se sentit soulevé par le solide gaillard, il essaya de parler…

« Non… Laisse-moi… Je vais rejoindre Freya… C'est mieux… »

Est-ce que les sons sortaient de sa bouche? Le fait d'être déplacé lui faisait mal partout !

Gauvain : « Hé bien Merlin qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je vais t'amener chez Gaius, tiens bon… »

Il avait mal partout et envie de vomir, la tête en bas… Il comprit qu'il était en travers d'un cheval… Il replongea.

La chaleur, enfin qu'est-ce qu'il avait froid, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point… Mais la chaleur brûlait ses pieds et ses mains au fur et à mesure que la circulation se rétablissait dans son corps…

Il avait envie d'hurler, mais ne sortirent de sa bouche que des gémissements !

Gauvain : « Tiens bon Merlin on arrive. »

Gauvain portait Merlin dans les couloirs de Camelot ; il courut chez Gaius, il cria :

« Vite aidez-nous, j'ai trouvé Merlin. »

Gwen accourut vers eux : « Comment va-t-il ?

Gauvain : Pas fort. »

Gwen alla chercher Arthur : « Vite Arthur, Gauvain l'a retrouvé, je crois bien qu'il ne va pas bien. »

Arthur jeune roi de Camelot, le visage miné par une longue inquiétude, abandonna gouvernance et conseillers sur le champ. Les autres n'en revenaient pas :

« Mais messire les affaires sont urgentes…

-Plus tard », répondit Arthur en sortant de la pièce.

Il déboula dans la chambre de Gaius qui s'affairait autour du jeune homme…

« Comment va-t-il Gaius ?

Gaius : Ça va aller, il est fort affaibli, mais le froid n'a pas fait de trop gros dégâts, je ne crois pas qu'il perdra de doigts. »

Arthur eut l'air dégouté : « Perdre des doigts ? »

Il se campa près de Merlin et le secoua :

« Merlin, pourquoi as-tu voulu partir, tu es mon seul ami, sans toi je ne serais même plus roi, ni marié… Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner !

Gaius : Sire doucement… »

Merlin essaya de répondre: « Vous allez réunir Albion, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire… Laissez-moi partir. »

Gaius eut froid dans le dos : « Il délire Sire, j'en suis sûr. Merlin qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Merlin : Je ne… Je ne veux pas être responsable…

Arthur : Merlin tu es irresponsable ; sortir seul par un froid pareil… Ça fait des jours qu'on te cherche…

Gaius : Sire, il ne vous entend plus, je pense. Il lui faut du repos, je crois qu'il faut le laisser respirer aussi.

Arthur : Oui bien sûr. »

Il avait les larmes aux yeux; il regarda autour de lui, Gwen et Gauvain le regardaient, l'air grave…

Gwen le rejoignit et le prit par le bras pour l'accompagner vers la porte.

« Venez monseigneur, je pense qu'il faut laisser faire Gaius.

Arthur : Oui bien sûr. Gaius, prévenez-moi dès qu'il y a du nouveau…

Gwen : Gaius, vous faut-il de l'aide ?

-Non ça va allez, je vous remercie majesté, occupez-vous du roi, il en a besoin. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce.

Gauvain restait campé là.

Gaius : « Peux-tu allez me chercher de l'eau et la mettre à chauffer ?

Gauvain : C'est un travail de fille !

Gaius : Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse le temps que nous remplacions les morts des dernières batailles.

Gauvain : C'est bon, j'y vais. »

Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte :

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Gaius : Oui, tu l'as trouvé à temps, encore un peu et il perdait plus que des doigts.

Gauvain : Je n'avais jamais vu ça.

Gaius : Quoi ?

Gauvain : Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé à temps, c'est son cheval qui s'est couché contre lui; il s'est laissé mourir contre lui pour le réchauffer. »

Gaius regarda Merlin qui ne cessait de l'étonner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Merlin s'était réveillé au chaud, il était chez Gaius… Il luttait contre le sommeil, il ne disait rien, il regardait le plafond, l'air contrarié. Ses mains étaient bandées à cause des engelures.

Gaius vint s'asseoir à côté de lui:

« Hé bien Merlin qu'est-ce qui t'arrive… Je t'ai rarement vu si silencieux. »

Merlin tourna la tête.

Gaius :

« Merlin, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ; mais rien ne justifie que tu meurs…

Merlin : Il le faut ! »

Gaius frissonna :

« Mais Merlin, ta destinée ?

Merlin : Qui est Oldréric ?

Gaius : Oldréric…Oldréric… Non, je ne sais pas, le seul Oldréric que je connaissais est… »

Merlin le coupa :

« Mort !

Gaius : Tu as vu Oldréric ? C'était un grand sorcier ; sais-tu que c'était le télépathe le plus puissant qu'il y ait eu…? Oui, j'ai eu l'insigne honneur de le connaitre, j'étais très jeune, c'était mon professeur d'initiation… »

Gaius pâlit…

« L'initiation ! »

Merlin se retourna dans le lit pour ne plus voir Gaius…

Gaius : « Non Merlin tu ne peux pas faire ton initiation, tu es trop puissant, tu as toujours été très puissant. Plein de sorciers ont vécu sans faire leur initiation et ne s'en sont pas porté plus mal. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

Gaius : « Merlin tu as le choix.

Merlin : J'ai le choix de ne pas faire d'erreur, comment ne puis-je pas faire d'erreur ? C'est impossible. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait l'initiation plus tôt ?

Gaius : J'ai jugé qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Tu as toujours été puissant, tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais… J'ai eu peur que tu rates ton initiation. »

Merlin se retourna et essaya de se relever tant bien que mal; Gaius mit un coussin pour le surélever.

« On peut rater l'initiation ?

Gaius : Eh bien, si le sorcier ne sait pas réparer les dégâts de son erreur, oui il rate son initiation ; beaucoup en sont morts tu sais ?

Merlin : Vous avez réussi, vous ?

Gaius sourit avec de la nostalgie dans le regard :

« Je l'ai fait très jeune et je n'ai jamais été très puissant. »

Il regarda Merlin, grave : « Quand Hunith t'a envoyé ici, tu étais déjà trop vieux pour la faire ; elle ne pouvait pas savoir… »

Merlin se retourna : « Si je retourne dehors dans la neige, ça réglera le problème.

Gaius : Merlin, aucun problème ne justifie un tel sacrifice, j'ai confiance en toi.

Merlin : Je… J'ai des visions (Même à Gaius il avait du mal à le dire, les vieilles habitudes)… Oldréric dit que c'est une prédiction.

Gaius sourit : Voilà pourquoi Oldréric est venu à toi, seul un grand télépathe comme lui pouvait t'aider à comprendre. Merlin, tu lis les pensées ?

Merlin : Je… Je ne sais pas

Gaius : Il faut que tu te reposes, mon Dieu depuis combien de temps ne dors-tu pas, comment ne l'ai-je pas remarqué ?

Merlin se retourna : Vous vous occupiez de l'épidémie, vous n'auriez pas su...

Gaius : Il faut que tu dormes, je vais te donner quelque chose… Tu rêveras moins.

Merlin : Comme Morgane ?

Gaius : Repose-toi Merlin, tu n'es pas Morgane.

Merlin : Je… Je peux détruire le monde sur une erreur, j'ai peur Gaius. »

Gaius frissonna de plus belle. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Merlin comme l'avait fait Oldréric :

« Tu n'es pas seul, je sais que c'est difficile de cacher ton secret, mais tu n'es pas seul. »

Le jeune sorcier prit la fiole que le médecin lui tendait, il la but et s'endormit. Gaius resta près de lui, l'air grave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Merlin avait dormi plus de trois jours, Gaius le réveillait juste pour qu'il mange et soigner ses engelures. Arthur et Gwen venaient prendre de ses nouvelles au moins cinq fois par jour. Et les chevaliers une fois, tous à tour de rôle… Gaius n'avait pas souvent autant de visites pour un malade.

Un matin, il se leva pour s'habiller seul, il se lava et se rasa. Puis il alla rejoindre cette table si familière. Il boitait légèrement à cause des engelures… Il essaya de se couper un morceau de pain, mais les pansements qui recouvraient ses mains l'handicapaient. Gaius vint s'asseoir près de lui et l'aida.

Gaius : « Merlin, as-tu fait coucher ton cheval pour qu'il te réchauffe ?

Merlin : Non je suis tombé, j'étais trop fatigué, puis je me suis retrouvé chez Oldréric… Je… Je cherchais les druides. Le cheval est resté ?

Gaius : Qu'a dit Oldréric ?

Le jeune sorcier soupira : Que personne n'avait jamais vu si loin.

Gaius : Tes visions vont au-delà du voile ?

Merlin : Vous saviez que la magie va un jour disparaitre ?

Gaius : Le voile est très lointain, les choses ont le temps de changer d'ici là. Un millier d'années Merlin.

Merlin : Combien ?!

Gaius : Mon Dieu, à quoi ressemble ce monde, les gens sont-ils en paix ?

Merlin : Vous ne voulez pas que je parle de mes visons, vous dites qu'il ne s'agit que d'une version du futur…

Gaius : Oui mais au-delà du voile… Fichtre ! »

Merlin baissa le nez dans son assiette :

« C'est un monde étrange, absurde, on dirait un monde malade ; les gens ont l'air malade, ils n'ont pas bonne mine, ils ne se parlent pas...

Gaius pensif : Oui fatalement un monde sans magie, c'est un monde malade…On a toujours pensé qu'au-delà du voile, c'était la fin du monde. Sans magie, la vie est mise à mal. La magie fait partie de la vie. Enfin, c'était un débat très vif avant la Grande Purge.

Merlin : Pourquoi est-ce que je vois ça, ne dois-je pas aider à la venue d'Albion ?

Gaius : En fait, de la venue d'Albion dépend la magie. Sans Albion elle s'éteint doucement, donc c'est logique qu'en agissant pour Albion tu ais le pouvoir de voir au-delà du voile. Cela veut dire que la magie peut aider le monde de tes visions. »

Gaius se tut un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire : « Fichtre. »

Merlin se leva, et commença à s'habiller pour sortir.

Gaius le regarda, inquiet : « Où vas-tu ? »

Le jeune homme regarda le sol un instant : « Je ne veux pas mourir, je vais demander conseil à Kilgharah. »

Puis un sourire vint illuminer son visage :

« Merci Gaius, je veux dire merci pour tout, vous avez fait au mieux. »

Et il sortit.

* * *

Gaius rangeait sa chambre, Arthur entra pour prendre des nouvelles ; il regarda dans la pièce et ne vit pas Merlin :

« Mais où est-il encore ? Gaius, on a besoin de lui, il n'y a pas assez de gens pour s'occuper du château depuis la dernière bataille. Gwen aide, mais je ne peux pas laisser la reine faire du travail de serviteurs ?

Gaius : Messire, il n'est pas encore en état de travailler, je lui ai prescrit de prendre un peu l'air, le temps y est favorable. »

Arthur baissa le nez :

« Pourquoi est-il parti, Gaius, sans prévenir personne…? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Gaius : Rien messire, Merlin est… Il avait besoin de faire le point, sa mère a failli mourir, vous savez ?

Arthur : Est-ce que je devrais le prendre comme conseiller ? Vous savez, il est sage… Enfin je veux dire parfois… Il savait pour Morgane, et Agravain… Je… Je ne serai pas là où j'en suis sans lui. »

Arthur partit, comme honteux d'avoir dit ça.

* * *

Merlin était dans la clairière, il regarda s'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il appela Kilgharah ; mais sa voix était rauque, il avait pris froid… Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois.

Kilgharah se posa avant même qu'il ait fini de l'appeler. Le jeune homme sourit en le voyant, il s'inclina par respect de l'avoir dérangé.

Kilgharah : « Bonjour jeune sorcier ; je t'ai cherché partout.

Merlin le regarda étonné : Tu m'as cherché ?

Kilgharah : Tu n'es pas seul jeune sorcier, j'ai ressenti ton désarroi, je pense que je peux t'aider.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Et Aithusa tu l'as retrouvée ?

Kilgara : Oui.

Merlin : Comment va-t-elle ? »

Kilgharrah à propos d'Aithusa eut un mouvement proche d'un haussement d'épaules, s'il avait eu des épaules humaines :

« La jeunesse, parfois c'est compliqué. Quand tu auras des enfants, tu comprendras. »

Merlin prit le temps de digérer l'information : « Je vais avoir des enfants ?

Kilgharrah souriant : Eh bien je ne peux pas tout te dire, mais il faut bien que ton don se perpétue…» (Rire)

Le jeune homme eut un hochement de tête, des fois Kilgharrah ne disait pas grand-chose, des fois il était prolixe. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement… La veille il voulait mourir, et là il se vit avec une famille.

Kilgharrah : « Jeune sorcier, une chose à la fois. L'initiation, je désespérais de voir ton initiation… »

Merlin eut un choc qui le ramena d'un coup à la réalité : « Je vais faire une erreur qui va détruire le monde ?

Kilgharrah : C'est une possibilité.

Le jeune homme passa sa main sur sa bouche : Une possibilité ? C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

Kilgharrah : Hé bien les choses vont comme elles doivent aller.

Merlin : Existe-t-il un moyen que je ne fasse pas d'erreurs ? »

Kilgharrah partit dans un grand rire : « Grand dieu, non. Il me semble bien que l'erreur est humaine. »

Il repartit dans un grand rire : « Voir au-delà du voile n'est pas seulement un honneur, jeune sorcier ; cela veut dire que tu accomplis ta destinée ; sauver la magie au-delà d'Albion. »

Merlin mit encore un moment à digérer : « Que dois-je faire ?

Kilgharrah : Ta destinée.

Merlin : Ça m'aide beaucoup, merci ! »

Kilgharrah inclina la tête : « Jeune sorcier, l'initiation est un bien précieux. Elle permet au sorcier qui la passe de se révéler, le sorcier entre alors en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs.

Merlin : J'enfouis beaucoup de pouvoirs ?

Kilgharrah : Toi seul le sais. »

Merlin secoua la tête. Kilgharrah inclina la sienne, à moitié amusé, comme ce sorcier était impatient et impertinent ; après avoir erré si longtemps sur ce monde, c'était très frais.

Kilgharrah : « Tu dois avoir confiance en toi, si tu as le pouvoir de détruire le monde, tu as aussi le pouvoir de sauver celui-ci.

Merlin : C'est tout ? »

Kilgharrah le regarda pour lui faire comprendre que c'était important. Il ne pouvait quand même pas tout faire à sa place.

Merlin : « La prédiction ?

Kilgharrah : Oui… »

Merlin passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et se lança : « C'est une possibilité de futur ; ce n'est pas vraiment le futur ?

Kilgharrah : Hé bien jeune sorcier, il est vrai qu'on a toujours le choix ; mais alors comment aurais-tu une destinée ? »

Merlin le pointa du doigt en émettant un sourire pincé : « Précisément, j'ai le choix de ne pas suivre ma destinée, mais alors le monde perdra la magie.

Kilgharrah s'inclina : Il me semble que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais retourner voir Aithusa. »

Et il s'envola dans un grand fracas.

Le jeune homme s'en retourna, souriant : « Des enfants, quand est-ce que je vais les faire, avec ma destinée et Arthur ! »

Puis il pensa furtivement à Freya, son regard s'assombrit, il aurait voulu que ce soit elle la mère de ses enfants… Prendrait-il le risque de mettre une autre personne qui compterait autant qu'elle dans sa vie en danger ? Il s'interdisait de rencontrer quelqu'un… Il allait rencontrer quelqu'un qui compte…

Il entendit la voix de Kilgharrah dans sa tête… « L'initiation d'abord jeune sorcier » puis un grand rire.

Merlin : « Hé, je t'interdis de t'insinuer ainsi dans ma vie privée. »

Et un grand rire raisonna de nouveau dans sa tête.

Sur le chemin du retour, il retira ses pansements et énonça une formule de guérison. Il regarda les engelures de sa main disparaitre… Il était léger, cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait plus eu la possibilité d'avoir des pensées aussi positives. Il faisait beau ; le soleil sur la neige était magnifique… Il entendit une meute de loups se répondre…

Subitement il eut des visions ; cela le prit tellement par surprise qu'il en tomba à genoux… Il se prit la tête dans les mains…

Il voyait une machine volante dans un ciel embué ; le bruit était assourdissant… Il voyait une triste forêt avec des arbres tous petits, on aurait dit malades ; une forêt sans loup. Plus de loups… Au-delà de la triste forêt, un champ étrange, avec du blé tout petit ; rien que du blé à perte de vue, pas une seule fleur, un champ immense… C'était insensé, que mangeaient les abeilles ? Au milieu, une machine monstrueuse qui faisait un bruit assourdissant… Une substance était vaporisée par la machine… Il sut que ces hommes vaporisaient du poison sur leur nourriture… Mon dieu les hommes devenaient fous… Une route lézardait ce champ étrange, un chariot bizarre passa dessus. A travers la fenêtre il vit ce regard bleu ; le regard envahit toute sa vision… Il hurla

« NOOOOOOOOOOOON. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Merlin était toujours à genoux, sa tête pulsait… Un mécanisme se mit en route dans son esprit, il s'autorisa à voir sa vision jusqu'au bout…

La violence de la révélation le jeta dans la neige…

Des hommes devenus fous et imbus de leurs connaissances, tuaient leur monde, ils s'empoisonnaient et empoisonnaient toute vie… Ils avaient oublié que la magie existait et avec la magie le respect de la vie. Des hangars énormes avec de drôles de cochons roses, l'un sur l'autre ; aucune dignité pour la vie qui les nourrirait, les cochons condamnés à vivre dans leurs déchets…

Les images défilaient: des machines perfectionnées dominaient ce monde, par facilité ces gens s'étaient mis aux services de leurs machines…

Ils couraient sans arrêt après un travail sans fin, leurs relations étaient gravement lésées… Les gens étaient terriblement violents entre eux, ils avaient créé de terribles machines de guerre… Ils communiquaient par des boites parlantes… Les routes lézardaient le monde, le morcelaient…

Les forêts étaient grignotées… La vie disparaissait. Une extinction massive ; les animaux étaient empaillés dans des musées pour que les gens se souviennent qu'ils avaient jadis existé.

Des structures produisant de l'énergie pour toutes ces machines, suintaient un poison dangereux… Un poison capable d'éradiquer l'humanité…

Merlin était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait de l'ingéniosité humaine, il y aurait eu assez pour nourrir tout le monde, il y aurait eu assez pour soigner tout le monde… Mais quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas dans ce monde. Les gens avaient perdu foi dans la magie de la vie, c'était comme une maladie psychique…

Petit à petit la prédiction prit corps :

Ces gens étaient comme lui, ils avaient enfoui au plus profond de leur être leurs possibilités. Ces gens devaient retrouver foi en la magie de la vie, avec leur savoir et leur ingéniosité ils pouvaient encore sauver ce qu'il restait du monde qu'ils avaient dévasté…

Mais comment… Un regard bleu… Cette personne était née avec la magie et ne le savait même pas… Terriblement enfouie au plus profond de son être, une personne infiniment triste. Cette personne consciente de l'état de son monde pensait ne rien pouvoir faire, et pourtant son pouvoir était infini… Sa descendance ?

Merlin était malade, c'était trop vertigineux, il fallait que ça s'arrête…

Il se réveilla, la nuit était tombée, il était de nouveau frigorifié… Un loup était assis devant lui et le regardait… Merlin s'éclaircit les yeux pour constater que ce loup semblait le veiller. Le veilleur se mit à hurler puis s'en alla… Le jeune sorcier se releva péniblement, il avait de nouveau des engelures sur les mains, mais il était trop nauséeux pour se soigner… Il rentra à Camelot.

Il passa discrètement dans les couloirs, il ne voulait voir personne. Il voulait juste dormir.

Il rentra chez Gaius, celui-ci était inquiet : « Merlin, j'allais envoyer des gens à ta recherche, dans ton état ce n'est pas sérieux de rester si longtemps dehors par ce grand froid. »

Le jeune homme prit un temps d'arrêt, il avait du mal à garder pied dans la réalité du moment…

Gaius : « Merlin est-ce que ça va, ta mine fait peine à voir... »

Le jeune homme s'ébroua, et d'une voix terriblement enrouée il répondit : « Gaius j'ai eu une prédiction, et croyez-le ou non, c'est éprouvant… Il faut que je dorme.

Gaius : Grand Dieu ! »

Il attrapa le jeune homme par la taille et l'aida à se coucher ; il alla chercher des couvertures pour le réchauffer, il prépara une bouillote près du feu… Et soigna ses engelures ; mais Merlin dormait déjà… Il dormait comme il n'avait plus dormi depuis longtemps… Un sommeil profond, réparateur et sans rêve.

* * *

Merlin se leva, beaucoup plus frais, mais quand même encore assez moulu ; il avait pris froid, il avait terriblement mal à la gorge… Mais pas trop fiévreux. Il se fit propre pour rejoindre Gaius, puis prit sa couverture sur lui, finalement il faisait froid.

Gaius était assis à cette bonne vieille table, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Gaius à la table… Certains détails étaient vraiment rassurants.

Il s'assit avec Gaius et attrapa la tisane que celui-ci lui avait préparée ; mais il s'étrangla à moitié quand le liquide chaud passa sa gorge.

Gaius : « Hé bien, c'est bien de faire des prédictions ; mais il me semble que dehors par un froid pareil ce n'est pas l'endroit le mieux choisi. C'est une infusion à l'échinacéa pourpre cela m'a paru approprié. Tu devrais le boire jusqu'au bout.

Merlin : Merci Gaius. »

Le son qui sortait de sa bouche était horrible, il était presque aphone…

Gaius : « Te voilà bien maintenant, faire des prédictions et se retrouver aphone pour les dire c'est quand même un comble. »

Ils rirent ensemble. Gaius était rassuré de le voir de meilleure humeur, même s'il avait contracté un refroidissement.

Gaius : « Qu'a dit Kilgharrah ?

Merlin : Je vais avoir des enfants ! »

Gaius ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire : « Et que dit la prédiction ?

Merlin avec un regard malicieux : Je vais avoir une descendance ! »

Gaius eut un temps d'arrêt… On voyait qu'il s'empêchait de sourire :

« Diantre, il va falloir te trouver une femme pour que tu réalises ta destinée. »

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

Merlin s'emballa malgré sa voix enrouée :

« Gaius vous devriez voir ça, ces gens ont fait des inventions extraordinaires ; ils peuvent soigner des maladies dont on ne connait même pas le nom ; ils pourraient éviter les famines, ils ont inventé des machines pour parler à distance… Ils ont accès à des livres, des machines qui centralisent toutes leurs connaissances… Les enfants sont instruits, ils vont à l'école ; je veux dire même les manants… C'est incroyable…

Gaius : Mais… Parce que j'imagine qu'il y a un « mais » ? »

Merlin réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire : « Ils ont enfoui la magie au plus profond de leur être, ils ont perdu pied avec la vie… Ils… Ils ont oublié qu'ils faisaient partie du monde vivant. C'est comme s'ils avaient une maladie psychique ! Ils se sont emballés dans leurs inventions, celles-ci détruisent leur monde…

Gaius : Un monde qui oublie la magie est vraiment un monde malade alors ?

Merlin : Ils sont imbus de leur science ! »

Gaius s'insurgea : « Mais la science n'est pas négative, c'est le savoir ?

Merlin : C'est un peu comme la magie, tout dépend de l'usage qu'on fait de la science.

Gaius : Fichtre ! Ainsi donc l'homme n'apprend jamais de ses erreurs ?

Merlin : L'homme oublie ! »

Long silence.

Gaius : « Merlin, la magie est toujours présente en ce monde ?

Merlin : Je crois… Que je dois aider une personne… Elle a le pouvoir… Mon pouvoir… Ma descendance.

Gaius : Merlin c'est à plus de mille ans d'ici, comment veux-tu l'aider ?

Merlin : Je ne sais pas… Lui laisser des objets ? La contacter ? Comment font les morts pour me contacter ?

Gaius : Je ne sais pas, il faut être mort pour le savoir, et des objets ne subsistent pas mille ans…Il y a bien un livre ?»

aius alla chercher un vieux livre, très poussiéreux… Le pausa sur la table en soufflant dessus. Merlin respira de la poussière et eut une quinte de toux terrible… Il avait vraiment mal à la gorge.

Gaius : « Ho pardon ! »

Il prit ses lunettes et commença à feuilleter…

« C'est là ! Il est dit ici que le temps est comme un tissu ; certains sorciers poussèrent l'expérience à essayer de transposer des objets d'une époque à l'autre… Ils rêvaient de voyager dans le temps. Mais cela abîme le tissu du temps… Chaque acte est comme une maille du tissu, et si on déplace une seule maille, celui-ci peut se défaire aussi vite qu'un tricot qui a perdu une maille.

Merlin pâlit : La fin des temps ; la fin du monde…

Gaius : Oui. »

Gwen rentra dans la pièce ; elle venait prendre des nouvelles de Merlin ; elle était habillée de vieux vêtements et portait un tablier plein de taches. Merlin tiqua ; pas de voir Gwen qui le dévisageait furtivement comme s'il avait s'agi du fils d'un elfe… Mais de voir la reine de Camelot ainsi attifée.

Gwen : « Merlin, comment vas-tu ? Je suis contente de te voir sur pieds.

Merlin : Je vais bien mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu es la reine ! »

Gwen fit une grimace en entendant la voix rauque du jeune homme : « Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Merlin : Tu ne peux pas faire un travail de servante… »

Il ne put continuer, une quinte de toux le prit.

Gwen : « Je te rappelle que nous sommes en effectif réduit depuis la bataille ; que par un froid pareil c'est difficile d'aller chercher de nouveaux serviteurs. En plus l'épidémie de grippe n'a rien arrangé. Que dois-je faire, rester assise sur mon trône alors que les gens s'épuisent au travail ? Quelle reine serais-je si je n'aidais pas ? »

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire… Un autre monde se dessinait à travers cette petite femme pleine d'énergie. Quoi qu'il pensait d'elle, elle était son amie ; il devait l'aider… Et lui faire confiance si jamais elle avait des doutes au sujet de son don. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure ; mais elles se doivent d'être corrigées.

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond : « Gwen, je vais t'aider ! »

Elle le regarda en grimaçant encore en entendant sa voix ; et regarda Gaius pour l'interroger du regard.

Gaius : « Laisse-le t'aider tant qu'il ne fait pas de fièvre ; si jamais il fait de la fièvre, tu me l'amènes de force ! »

Merlin fronça les sourcils !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Gwen et Merlin marchaient le long des couloirs, elle s'arrêta pour le regarder longuement… Ce qui le mit mal à l'aise.

Gwen : « Merlin est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? Tu me fuis… Tu es fâché contre moi ?

Merlin désarçonné: Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là, je ne te fuis pas. Tu es la reine, Gwen ; il est normal que nos rapports aient changé, je… Je ne suis qu'un serviteur… »

Gwen le coupa vivement comme quand elle était gênée : « Non pas toi Merlin, tu ne peux pas me dire ça ! »

Le jeune sorcier passa sa main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise : « Il est clair qu'en dehors d'un tiers, tu es toujours mon amie. »

Il sourit, Gwen l'attrapa dans ses bras pour l'accolade : « Merlin tu m'as manqué.

Le jeune sorcier était gêné : Gwen, si on nous voit…

Gwen : Oui tu as raison, comme toujours. Je savais que des choses allaient changer, mais des fois certaines choses passées me manquent. »

Merlin ne savait plus où se mettre, en plus il commençait à rougir.

Gwen : « Je voudrais te parler de certaines choses qui me tracassent.

Merlin secoua la tête : Non je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée !

Gwen le regarda, profondément déçue : J'ai besoin de te parler…

Merlin ne savait plus où regarder : Non ce n'est pas ça, mais il faut polir les armures ; ranger les chambres ; nettoyer les écuries ; faire la lessive ; cirer les bottes… Je ne crois pas qu'on ait le temps tout de suite, et puis je suis presque aphone, je ne sais même pas si je pourrai encore te répondre. »

Gwen le regarda en souriant, mais son regard était quand même un peu voilé de tristesse :

« Et puis il faut faire les poussières et la vaisselle aussi…

Merlin : La vaisselle ?

Gwen : Oui c'est surtout en cuisine qu'on a le plus de problèmes, il manquait déjà du monde, et en plus les trois quart ont la grippe. Viens tu vas m'aider à la poussière…

Merlin et Gwen étaient dans la bibliothèque, ils passaient le plumeau sur des tonnes de livres…

Gwen : « Cette bibliothèque me rend folle, on ne sait pas passer sans s'accrocher dans une toile d'araignée. »

Merlin était au sol à réceptionner les livres que Gwen lui donnait du haut de l'échelle. Plus la poussière lui tombait dessus, plus il avait des quintes de toux… Il n'avait vraiment plus qu'un filet de voix.

Gwen s'arrêta net… Elle descendit et se campa devant lui pour mettre sa main sur le front de Merlin, il avait un peu plus chaud que la moyenne mais rien d'alarmant.

Merlin se dégagea d'un geste : « Gwen s'il te plait je suis assez grand pour savoir quand je suis malade.

Gwen : Finalement je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu fasses les poussières, tu vas vite aller aux cuisines et faire la vaisselle… C'est mieux et ce sera bientôt l'heure de préparer le repas. »

Il voulut se raviser, puis s'arrêta et s'inclina pour dire : « Oui ma dame. »

Elle lui donna un petit coup de plumeaux taquin… Il repartit dans une quinte de toux…

« File d'ici avant de devenir tout bleu » lui dit-elle en souriant.

* * *

Merlin poussa la porte de la cuisine où effectivement il n'y avait personne, chose vraiment inhabituelle à cette heure… En entrant dans la pièce ses pieds se collèrent sur des tâches dont il préférait ne pas connaitre l'origine. Il s'arrêta et regarda d'un air dégoûté sous ses semelles, il leva le nez et vit une pile de vaisselle sale comme il n'en avait jamais vue… Il regarda vers l'âtre qui était éteint, et la cuisinière aussi n'avait pas de feu… Pourquoi est-ce que Gwen s'acharnait sur la bibliothèque ? C'était bien plus effrayant ici.

Il devait déjà commencer par faire du feu pour chauffer l'eau… Il tendit la main : « Formule magique… » Mais rien ne se fit… Il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'y reprit au moins à trois fois pour faire prendre le feu !

Il se dit : « Tu parles d'un puissant sorcier, un petit mal de gorge et plus personne… » Il sourit pour lui-même.

L'heure avançait et Merlin s'affairait, il avait laissé la vaisselle pour après ; il s'était occupé de décrasser les pierres de la cuisinière ; vider les cendres du feu ; nettoyer le sol et les plans de travail ; mais cela n'avançait pas fort… Et puis c'était presque l'heure du souper et rien ne cuisait encore…

En plus il commençait à frissonner, il sentait la fièvre monter en lui et un malade aux cuisines ça faisait désordre !

Il regarda la vaisselle, puis secoua la tête … Il attendit un instant pour être sûr que personne ne rentrait ; il tendit la main et se concentra sur une formule magique : « Formule magique-quinte de toux. »

Il secoua la tête: « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

La vaisselle sale était toujours là, il essaya de nouveau de se concentrer… On frappa à la porte de l'arrière-cuisine, la porte où on amenait les marchandises. Il alla ouvrir la porte et eut un choc

« Salut, je me suis perdue… Je suis venue avec maman pour les vacances de Noël… Je voulais voir les ruines du château… Mais là, je ne reconnais rien. En plus mon portable est en panne. Si je ne préviens pas ma maman elle va vraiment être furax !

Merlin : Quoi ?

Elle : Ben t'es sourd ou quoi ? J'me suis perdue… J'ai besoin d'un téléphone ! »


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Merlin regardait fixement une petite fille d'environ une dizaine d'années, elle avait un regard bleu… Elle était bizarrement habillée : un pantalon large avec des poches, une veste épaisse d'une drôle de matière ; un bonnet avec des oreilles de chat ; elle avait des fils qui sortaient des oreilles vers une boite qui sortait d'une de ses poches… Elle avait un étrange langage plutôt choquant sortant d'une enfant d'une telle jeunesse… Il n'osa pas comprendre trop vite ; mais il fixait déjà ses yeux ; ce regard… Les yeux de ses visions.

Merlin cria : « L'initiation ?

Elle : Non je ne m'appelle pas initiation, mon nom c'est Ambre !

Merlin : Le fléau…

Elle : Ah ça oui ? Des fois ma mère m'appelle comme ça. Alors il y a un téléphone ici ?

Merlin : Et c'est tout ? C'est ça l'erreur ?

Elle : Dites on ne se connait pas hein ; je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton-là ! »

Merlin se passa les mains dans les cheveux et tenta de réfléchir très vite…

« Elle est là, je l'ai fait venir à moi ; et quand on bouge une maille du tissu, le tissu du temps se décompose… Le fléau… Le tissu du temps qui se décompose… »

Il s'arrêta et la regarda fixement. _Mince une petite fille ; ça ne va pas être simple !_

Elle le regarda aussi et regarda autour d'elle, elle n'était pas à l'aise devant cet inconnu qui n'avait pas l'air d'aimer les enfants et qui gesticulait en disant des choses insensées… Et puis ce château alors qu'elle aurait dû trouver des ruines, et cette drôle de cuisine… On aurait dit un festival médiéval…Elle commença à faire un pas de côté : « Bon ben je crois que je vais chercher ma mère ailleurs hein ?

Merlin : Non attend, le vieil Oldréric m'a dit que je devais te reconduire chez toi…

Ambre : Heu… J'suis pas trop à l'aise là, je dois y aller hein… »

Elle se retourna mais ne reconnut rien, elle avança à pas hésitants ; Merlin la suivit des yeux… Elle entendit des loups, dehors plus loin que la cour, dans les bois, elle hésita… Elle essaya encore de faire marcher la petite boite dans laquelle Merlin les avait vus parler… Elle était là, figée, et commença à pleurer, et Merlin vit une vraie petite fille qui pleurait après sa maman.

Il vient près d'elle et s'accroupit…

« Je pense que tu vas avoir besoin d'aide, jeune demoiselle.

Elle le regarda méfiante : Dites, vous z'êtes pas un sérial killer qui enlève les enfants hein ?

Merlin rassurant : Non je suis beaucoup de choses, mais pas un… Un quoi ? Je n'enlève pas les enfants !

Ambre : J'ai un peu peur là ? »

Merlin se mit debout et tendit la main vers l'enfant, comme si c'était un geste qu'il avait fait toute sa vie. Ambre s'y raccrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait :

« Où sont les ruines, je ne reconnais rien…

Merlin : Crois-moi, je comprends que cet endroit te paraisse étrange. »

Ambre le suivit en se raccrochant à sa main, confiante en ce jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Elle était étonnée, elle ne faisait jamais ça… Se mettre en danger ; mais là, le monsieur avait raison, l'endroit était vraiment étrange.

Ambre : « Maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas suivre d'inconnu.

Merlin : Ta maman est sage, tu devrais mieux l'écouter, tu n'aurais pas dû t'éloigner d'elle. Je ne suis pas un inconnu, je vais t'aider à retourner chez toi… Tu vas devoir me faire confiance. »

Ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine.

Ambre : « Waouw, c'est quoi ici, un festival médiéval ? Coooooool !

Merlin : Comment m'as-tu dis que tu t'appelais ?

Ambre : Je m'appelle Ambre, comme la pierre. »

Merlin siffla entre ses dents : « La pierre des sorciers ?

Ambre : Ben non qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est la pierre des dinosaures ! »

Merlin secoua la tête, il ne comprenait pas tout :

« Ici c'est la pierre des sorciers, une pierre couleur de soleil, qui brule, qui flotte, et qui renferme la vie.

Ambre rit : C'est pas vraiment une pierre en fait, c'est de la sève d'arbre fossilisée, c'est pour ça que des fois il y a des moustiques piégés dedans, et que ça flotte.

Merlin : Je ne comprends pas grand-chose jeune Ambre, mais ici c'est mal vu d'avoir un prénom comme ça… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ; quelqu'un rentrait par l'autre porte. Il poussa Ambre dans le placard à balais pour la cacher ! Une petite fille avec un nom pareil et drôlement habillée au langage à moitié incompréhensible… Dieu sait ce qu'elle risquait si on la voyait…

Celle-ci protesta de se retrouver ainsi ballottée dans une pièce exiguë et noire… Elle entendit dans sa tête : « Surtout tu ne dis rien, tu ne bouges pas et tu ne fais pas de bruit ! »

Gauvain surprit Merlin devant la porte du placard avec un drôle de sourire crispé

Gauvain : « Ah ! Merlin, il n'y a rien à manger? J'ai faim.

Merlin regarda par terre : Non je suis désolé, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir la vaisselle ! Je… Je suis tout seul…

Gauvain : T'as une voix à faire peur, tu devrais retourner te mettre au lit !

Merlin grogna : Si je vais au lit, personne ne va rien manger !

Gauvain secoua les mains ; puis il attrapa une pomme et s'en alla.

Merlin : Merci du coup de main.

Gauvain : J'ai assez fait de boulot de fille pour la semaine, désolé Merlin. »

Il partit en souriant et croquant dans la pomme !

Merlin ouvrit la porte du placard, Ambre était silencieuse et un peu pâle… Il regarda la vaisselle et soupira… Puis sans regarder Ambre, il se concentra et pensa très fort à la formule de la vaisselle…

La vaisselle se fit toute seule.

Ambre : « Wouaw ; comment tu fais ça ? C'est cool, on dirait Merlin l'enchanteur, tu m'apprendrais ça ? Ma mère me gave à me demander de faire la vaisselle alors qu'on a un lave-vaisselle. Elle dit que je dois apprendre à la faire ! »

Merlin regardait étonné la vaisselle : « Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ; normalement il faut énoncer la formule, et… Tu as dit quoi ? Merlin l'enchanteur ? »

Ambre se recula, il lui faisait quand même peur ce monsieur à la drôle de voix… Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner au placard !

Merlin : « Je te demande pardon pour le placard, c'est une longue histoire à expliquer et j'ai mal à la gorge !

Ambre pâlit : Mince comment tu fais ça ? Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

Merlin baissa la tête : On dirait bien !

Ambre : Je voudrais bien retourner près de maman…

Merlin se mit à genoux : Jeune Ambre, vous avez le courage de dix chevaliers réunis. Me faites-vous confiance ?

Ambre réfléchit : Tu ne vas pas m'enlever ?

Merlin secoua la tête : Je n'enlève pas les enfants !

Ambre : Ok. »

Merlin était désarçonné par les humeurs de l'enfant… Dans sa tête il ressentait toutes ses émotions : peur ; curiosité…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Merlin et Ambre longeaient les couloirs vers chez Gaius ; ils se cachaient chaque fois que quelqu'un passait.

Ambre chuchota : « Et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

Le jeune homme : On m'appelle Merlin.

Ambre plus fort : Nooooon, tu déconnes ?

Merlin sévère : Jeune fille il va falloir apprendre à châtier votre langage, ici on met des gens au pilori pour moins que ça !

Ambre baissa le nez : Je m'excuse… C'est quoi un pilori ? »

Quelqu'un arriva, ils se cachèrent.

Un garde empruntait le couloir, puis il y eut un sursaut de tout le décor, le garde avait reculé d'un mètre ; et continua de passer comme si de rien n'était !

Merlin : « Tu as vu ça?

Ambre : On dirait un bug, comme dans un jeu vidéo !

Merlin de sa voix rauque : Le tissu du temps est atteint, il va falloir faire vite !

Ambre : C'est vrai que t'es malade, tu fais une rhino carabinée.

Merlin secoua la tête : Je ne sais pas ce que c'est une rhino… »

Quelqu'un arriva ; il repoussa Ambre… C'était Arthur.

Arthur sauta sur Merlin dès qu'il le vit : « Merlin quand est-ce qu'on mange ici, il n'y a rien qui fonctionne dans ce château ? »

Merlin pensa très fort à des plats qui cuisent : et dans la cuisine cuirent des plats, soupes, poulets et tout ce qui sied à un repas royal : « Veuillez excuser mon retard sire, mais le repas est presque prêt ! Si vous pouviez trouver quelqu'un pour vous servir ; je ne suis pas en grande forme !

Arthur le regarda offusqué mais dit : C'est vrai que tu as l'air malade ; j'aime autant en fait que tu ne me transmettes pas tous tes maux ! »

Puis il le jaugea des pieds à la tête l'air dégoûté.

Merlin s'inclina : « Merci sire ! »

Arthur hésita avant de partir, on aurait dit qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose…

Merlin fit semblent de tousser pour signifier à Arthur qu'il devait se soigner et donc partir, mais cela se transforma en vraie quinte de toux !

Arthur : « Merlin, va voir Gaius ; je n'ai pas le luxe de remplacer tous mes serviteurs, même les idiots ! »

Et il partit vers la cuisine !

Ambre : « T'es pas un serviteur ? Merlin c'est pas un serviteur, c'est un magicien, c'est vraiment naze comme jeu de rôle ! »

Merlin fit chut avec le doigt en la regardant. Il attendit qu'Arthur s'éloigne :

« Jeune fille, ici on ne parle pas de magie, celui qui fait de la magie est puni de mort, par le roi Arthur Pendragon qu'on vient de croiser.

Ambre : Quoi, comme la peine de mort ? »

Merlin hocha la tête.

Ambre : « J'suis tombée chez des sauvages ! »

* * *

Merlin et Ambre arrivèrent chez Gaius ; il glissa la tête dans la porte pour voir s'il était seul.

Gaius : « Merlin qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Tu as une mine effrayante, ne reste pas dans l'encadrement de la porte et ferme celle-ci, il fait froid ! »

Il regarda vers la fenêtre…

« En plus on dirait qu'une drôle de tempête se prépare dehors ! »

Merlin : Ce n'est pas une tempête ! »

Et il rentra dans la pièce, regardant vers le sol, gêné comme un gosse qu'on aurait pris en flagrant délit ; avec Ambre accrochée à sa main !

Gaius eut le souffle coupé : « Merlin… Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Ambre entra dans la pièce de Gaius et chipota toutes les fioles qui étaient à sa portée : « Wouaw, ce n'est pas vraiment un festival médiéval… Elle était grave !

Gaius la suivit pour reposer ses précieuse fioles : Veuillez ne toucher à rien jeune fille, en voilà des manières ?

Ambre se retourna vers Gaius: Salut, moi c'est Ambre ; et toi ?

Gaius : Grand dieu ! Jeune fille, ici on attend que les adultes vous adressent la parole et on ne touche pas à tout ! Je m'appelle Gaius, je suis le médecin de la cour et tout ceci sont de précieux médicaments ! Ambre : ce n'est pas un prénom qu'on peut utiliser ici.

Ambre : On me l'a déjà dit ça ! Alors vous croyez vraiment à la magie ? »

Elle siffla entre ses dents : « Et la peine de mort, ça existe alors ?

Gaius très patient : Une jeune demoiselle ne siffle pas ; oui, je crois en la magie et son exercice est puni de mort !

Ambre : Il est pas mort lui ? »

En tendant le doigt vers Merlin !

Gaius leva les yeux au ciel : « On ne pointe pas les gens du doigt ; Merlin qu'as-tu fais ? »

Merlin ne bougeait pas. Il n'osait pas décoller le regard du sol.

Ambre : « Ben il a fait la vaisselle comme le Merlin du dessin animé.

Gaius, estomaqué, regarda Merlin, puis se tourna vers Ambre : Qu'est-ce que c'est un dessin animé? Qui est ce Merlin ? Merlin je t'ai déjà dit qu'on n'utilisait pas la magie pour son usage personnel.

Merlin presque aphone : Assez, j'ai nettoyé la moitié de la bibliothèque, j'ai rangé la cuisine à moi tout seul, je suis malade ; et puis il faut que tout le monde mange… (Silence)… Je m'excuse Gaius !

Gaius : Explique-moi ?

Merlin : J'ai voulu énoncer la formule pour la vaisselle, et je me suis mis à tousser… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit… Elle était là ! C'est elle Gaius ; dans mes visions…

Gaius : Quoi et c'est tout ? Merlin tu veux dire qu'elle vient de… L'initiation !

Ambre : Hé, je ne comprends plus rien là ; vous me faites peur…Et puis c'est quoi ces histoires de magie, la magie c'est juste des trucs, tout le monde sait que ça n'existe pas. Et la peine de mort c'est interdit ! »

Merlin s'approcha d'Ambre et ouvrit sa main devant elle ; dedans dansaient de petites flammes !

Ambre : « Coooool ; c'est réel ?

Elle fit le tour de Merlin en cherchant quelque chose : C'est quoi le truc, c'est comme des effets spéciaux ? »

Merlin secoua la tête, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi imperméable à la magie.

Il se mit à genoux près d'Ambre, souffla dans ses mains : une graine apparut, puis la graine germa, grandit et devint une très jolie fleur.

Ambre resta silencieuse devant la fleur !

Gaius : « Merlin, comment fais-tu sans énoncer de formule ?

Merlin secoua la tête, tout bas il dit à Gaius : Je ne sais pas ! »

Il sentait la peur d'Ambre grandir au fur et mesure qu'elle comprenait, envahir son esprit ; il n'osait pas bouger !

Ambre ne bougeait pas non plus, elle sentait une panique monter en elle, alors qu'elle regardait cette fleur magnifique comme elle n'en avait jamais vue ! Gaius non plus ne bougeait pas, il avait juste conscience d'assister à quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Il avait aussi peur ; peur que quelqu'un ne rentre à ce moment ! Merlin ressentait les émotions de tout le monde dans sa tête et bloqua le verrou de la porte à distance !

Ambre l'entendit… Elle paniqua : «Tu vois que tu m'enlèves, tu m'enfermes ; en plus c'est pas un festival médiéval… »

Merlin voulut lui dire quelques chose, mais il eut une quinte de toux affreuse, et Ambre se raccrocha à quelque chose de connu : quand elle était plus petite, et que ses parents s'étaient séparés, elle soignait ses nounours… Comme un médecin, elle avait l'impression de maitriser un peu les choses !

Elle mit sa main sur son front : « C'est vrai que tu es arrangé tu sais… »

Merlin ne bougeait pas, conscient qu'elle avait très peur et qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse ! C'était vraiment déstabilisant, il ressentait toutes les humeurs de l'enfant comme s'il s'était agi des siennes… Chaque sursaut de l'émotion enfantine le désarçonnait tant elle passait d'une à l'autre, il devait tout faire pour qu'elle se calme sous peine se mettre à paniquer avec elle. Quelque part au fonds de sa terreur, il ressentit une grande tristesse passée. Il comprit qu'elle se raccrochait à quelque chose de concret de sa courte existence. Il eut énormément de respect pour le courage de ce petit bout de femme. Et lui dit :

« Moi je n'ai presque pas connu mon père… »

Ambre qui se raccrochait désespérément à du connu : « Ça c'est vraiment pas de bol, moi je vois le mien une semaine sur deux. »

Ambre sortit des choses de son petit sac : « Tu sais ma maman, elle est flippée ; comme une mère quoi… Normal ! Quand on s'éloigne de la maison pour les vacances, elle me donne toujours pleins de médicaments juste au cas où ! »

Elle tendit une petite boule de couleur à Merlin : « Tiens déjà, tu mets ça dans ta bouche ; attention, il ne faut pas le croquer. Tu dois le laisser fondre dans ta bouche ok ? »

Merlin acquiesça en mettant la petite chose ronde dans sa bouche. Étonnamment, il sentit la chose agir sur son affreux mal de gorge !

Ambre : « Voilà c'est bien, si tu es malade tu ne vas pas pouvoir m'aider à rentrer! Ensuite tu prends ça, c'est une aspirine, tu la mets dans l'eau, tu attends que ça se soit dissous ; et puis tu l'avales en te pinçant le nez…Parce que ça n'a vraiment pas un bon goût ! »

Merlin prit l'étrange petit paquet couleur argent comme du métal ; mais mou avec quelque chose de rond dedans ! Il alla à la table et se servit un gobelet d'eau. Il essaya de défaire le papier argenté, mais n'y arriva pas, c'était comme soudé !

Ambre vint près de lui, et lui expliqua : « Tu vois, il y a un petit cran là, tu tires dessus et ça s'ouvre ! »

Merlin mit le cachet blanc dans le gobelet, et cela fit des bulles ! Gaius s'approcha pour voir.

Ambre : « Quand ça ne fait plus pshhhhhh… tu le bois, et tu vas te reposer un quart d'heure pour que ça agisse ! »

Gaius était estomaqué devant cette enfant sans âge qui pratiquait une médecine inconnue ; parfois elle avait des comportements d'enfant, et parfois d'adulte ! Et il ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour Merlin qui ingérait des substances inconnues alors qu'il était déjà malade !

Merlin lui dit : « C'est sans danger Gaius, Ambre ne va pas m'empoisonner ? N'est-ce pas Ambre…»

Sa voix était déjà plus claire.

Gaius n'en revenait pas : « Merlin tu entends mes pensées ? Ta voix…

Ambre : Ben on se fait confiance ? Tu es mon ami ? Ok ? »

Merlin répondit oui, puis but le gobelet.

Ambre : « Voilà, maintenant tu dois te coucher un quart d'heure le temps que le médicament agisse, et tu n'auras plus de température !

Gaius : De température ?

Ambre : Ben oui de la fièvre quoi !

Gaius : Tu dis que cette chose fait tomber la fièvre ? Je peux en avoir un ?

Ambre : Pourquoi t'as mal à la tête ?

Gaius : Non mais je voudrais savoir comment c'est fait !

Ambre : Ah, ça moi je sais pas, on l'achète juste au magasin comme ça ! »

Elle lui tendit une aspirine effervescente.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Merlin se coucha sur le lit à côté de Gaius et Ambre, il ferma les yeux, juste quelques instants. Ambre vint lui rajuster ses couvertures, comme une vraie grande. C'est vrai qu'il frissonnait.

Gaius : « Hé bien jeune demoiselle, pour vous remercier d'être un si bon médecin, et de m'apprendre des choses, je vous invite à ma table ! »

Ambre s'assit à la place de Merlin et attendit de se faire servir.

Ambre : « Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Gaius : De la bonne soupe bien chaude, avec du bon pain !

Ambre fit la grimace : Heu… J'aime pas les légumes !

Gaius : Comment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on mange quand on n'aime pas les légumes ?

Ambre : Un hamburger ?

Gaius : Je n'ai pas ça !

Ambre : Une pizza ?

Gaius : Je n'ai pas ça non plus !

Ambre : Des pâtes alors? »

Gaius fit non de la tête !

Ambre insista : « Ben, on prend le téléphone et on commande un chinois ? »

Gaius prit une mine sévère pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'on mangeait ce qu'il y avait à la table de son hôte : « Non je ne commande rien, et je n'ai pas de téléphone, et je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un téléphone !

Ambre baissa le nez : Heu… Je m'excuse, je vais goûter la soupe ! »

Merlin qui avait écouté l'échange ne put s'empêcher de rire !

Gaius regarda Ambre bienveillant : « Je vous excuse jeune Ambre. »

Il pensa : « Une petite fille, c'est juste une petite fille ! »

Merlin se leva pour se joindre à eux.

Ambre : « Ça va mieux ? »

Merlin sourit à Ambre en hochant la tête !

Gaius ne put s'empêcher de tendre sa main vers son front ; celui-ci s'insurgea :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mon front aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est pas une invitation à une piste de danse ! »

Sa voix était presque claire !

Gaius : « Merlin ça marche, tu n'as presque plus de fièvre. Elle t'a guéri ? »

Ambre très sérieuse, et qui pour une qui n'aimait pas les légumes dévorait sa soupe, dit simplement…: « Ben non, il est pas guéri hein, c'est juste que les symptômes sont soignés… Il doit reprendre les mêmes médicaments dans quatre à six heures s'il faut !

Gaius : Est-ce que chez toi tous les enfants savent ça ?

Ambre : Ben oui, on soigne des poupées, puis celui qui aime bien, il devient médecin plus tard !

Gaius : Et comment devient-on médecin ?

Ambre : Ben on va à l'école ; dis, tu poses des drôles de questions, il n'y a pas d'école ici ?… Il y a encore de la soupe ?

Gaius sourit : Alors ils sont bons mes légumes ?

Ambre : Oui, on dirait des bios. »

Gaius secoua la tête, il ne comprenait pas tout !

Gaius : « Merlin, que vas-tu faire ?

Merlin : Je ne sais pas, je devrais redire la formule, mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit, j'avoue que je suis un peu perdu !

Gaius regarda Ambre manger son deuxième bol de soupe : Ambre, en quelle année est-on ?

Ambre sourit : D'où je viens ? Ben, d'en 2012… C'est l'année de la fin du monde !

Merlin sursauta : Quoi ?

Ambre : Ben oui, les Mayas ont prédit la fin du monde en décembre 2012… » Elle eut un sourire coquin… « Mais ma maman dit que c'est des blagues ; c'est au moins sa quatrième fin du monde, il y a eu le bug de l'an 2000, mais j'étais pas encore née.

Merlin : Je suis un peu fatigué des prédictions moi ! »

Gaius mesurait ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle venait de plus de milles années d'ici : « Fichtre !

Merlin, le temps… »

Merlin regarda Gaius d'un air grave : « J'ai bien peur que le temps se décompose ! »

Et pour lui répondre, un étrange orage gronda dehors !

Ambre : « C'est drôle un orage en hiver, encore un coup du réchauffement climatique !

Merlin : C'est quoi le réchauffement climatique ?

Ambre : Ben le temps qui se dérègle, à cause de la pollution ? Tu ne sais pas ça ?

Merlin : Ce ne sont pas des blagues ce que disent les « Mayas » ?

Ambre frissonna : C'est pas les Mayas, c'est les adultes, ils polluent… Ils disent qu'il ne faut pas le faire, mais… »

Elle se tut.

Gaius : « Merlin pour ton initiation, tu as fait fort, deux « fin du monde »… »

Merlin baissa le nez !

* * *

Ambre, qui n'aimait pas les légumes, dévorait son troisième bol de soupe…

Ambre : « Alors ici on fait de la vraie magie ?

Merlin : La magie existe en toute chose, en tout être vivant, la magie est réelle.

Ambre : Pourquoi c'est interdit ? Le blondinet, c'est vraiment le roi Arthur ?

Merlin soupira : Certains sorciers ont abusé de leurs pouvoirs, ils… Ils finissaient par détruire la vie!

Ambre : C'est un peu comme avec la pollution alors ?

Merlin : On dirait bien ! Ambre, qui est Merlin l'enchanteur ?

Ambre : C'est une histoire qu'on raconte aux enfants, un grand magicien avec une barbe blanche, il fait la vaisselle avec de la magie, et il se bat contre une vilaine sorcière ; madame Mime

Gaius : Ils se souviennent de toi, Merlin !

Merlin : C'est une coïncidence Gaius. Ambre, chez toi, personne ne croit en la magie ?

Ambre réfléchit : Pas les adultes, ils ont trop de travail… Mais des fois, certains racontent des histoires, il y a Merlin… Puis Harry Potter, il va à l'école des sorciers … La légende du roi Arthur et de la Table ronde…

Gaius regarda Merlin : Tu vois ?

Merlin qui jeta un regard furtif à Gaius : Tu n'as jamais cru à la magie ?

Ambre : Ben je suis grande maintenant ; tu sais j'ai dix ans !

Merlin : Et si je te disais que certaines personnes naissent avec la magie ?

Ambre : Partout, chez moi aussi ?

Merlin lui parla dans sa tête : Tu entends ça ?

Ambre s'écria : Coooooool de la télépathie !

Merlin sourit : Il va falloir croire en la magie jeune Ambre, parce que tu es née avec ; et que l'enfouir au plus profond de soi peut être dangereux !

Ambre : Tu vas m'apprendre ?

Merlin : Personne ne peut t'apprendre ce que tu sais déjà. Tu dois apprendre à avoir confiance en toi. »

Il n'était pas content de ne rien trouver d'autre à lui dire que ce qu'il avait entendu lui-même.

Gaius : « Ils se souviennent de toi et elle a tes yeux Merlin !

Merlin étonné regarda Gaius, puis regarda Ambre, il ne put s'empêcher de penser : « Mon sang. »

C'était une sensation vertigineuse et désagréable, il devait réfléchir à toute allure pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses propres pensées et celles des autres…

Ambre le regardait, silencieuse les yeux plissés par la réflexion.

Merlin sursauta en la regardant et rougit, il allait devoir apprendre à barricader ses pensées sous peine d'être comme un livre ouvert à toute personne possédant la magie à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ; il y eut un terrible sursaut du temps… Tout le décor trembla, comme dans le couloir.

Tout changea, il faisait jour, et Gaius debout habillé différemment, s'affairait à des tâches :

« Merlin ne reste pas dans mes pieds, il y a une épidémie de grippe ! »

Dehors le ciel avait une couleur bizarre.

Ambre chuchota : « Encore un bug, je crois qu'il ne me voit plus ! Purée ça fait peur !

Merlin dans la tête d'Ambre : Oui je vois, je crois qu'il est urgent de te ramener chez toi ! »

Ils sortirent, un nouveau sursaut du temps ; Arthur était dans le couloir :

« Merlin où étais-tu ce matin, j'ai faim. »

Il ne voyait pas Ambre, qui pensait pour elle-même :

« Il n'y a personne qui mange ici ou quoi ?

Merlin : Mais sire, je ne vous apporte plus votre déjeuner au lit depuis que vous êtes marié

Arthur : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, aurais-tu perdu l'usage de ton cerveau, je ne suis pas marié!

Merlin : Et Gwen ?

Arthur, le visage rempli d'émotions contradictoires : Je t'ai interdit de me parler d'elle, elle… Elle m'a trahi ! Tu sais que je pourrais te chasser pour ça ! » (1)

Merlin s'échappa… La situation semblait se détériorer… Le temps disparaissait.

Arthur : « Ou vas-tu je n'en ai pas fini ?

Merlin : Sire, il faut encore que je polisse les armures et que je m'occupe de l'écurie ! »

Il fila sans demander son reste avec Ambre que personne ne semblait plus voir !

Ambre regarda sa main…

« Merlin qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Sa main semblait s'effacer, on voyait à travers…

Merlin réfléchit très vite…

« Ma descendance, si je ne réunis pas Albion, je n'ai pas de descendance, le temps semble disparaitre, et mes actes pour unifier Albion aussi, donc ma descendance… »

On entendait le grondement du tonnerre au loin !

Ambre : « Alors t'es vraiment mon ancêtre ? Et lui c'est le roi Arthur de la Table ronde ? C'est dingue !

Merlin courut en tenant Ambre par la main : A qui le dis-tu ? »

Nouveau sursaut du temps : ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec des chevaliers-squelettes… Il s'arrêta net et mit Ambre dans son dos pour reculer doucement… (2)

Merlin : « L'armée de Morgause… Je fais quoi là ? »

La bataille faisait rage partout, Merlin emmena Ambre vers les sous-sols…

Ambre essoufflée : « C'était quoi ça ?

Merlin : De la pollution magique…

Ambre : Ben ici aussi, il y a un sérieux problème de pollution ! »

Nouveau sursaut : Merlin et Ambre eurent juste le temps de se reculer dans une niche… Une panthère noire géante et aillée passa en grognant.

Merlin eut un choc : « Freya… Elle ne m'a pas vue… » (3)

La tentation était grande d'aller la rejoindre…

Essayer de retrouver Freya n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, il risquait d'abîmer encore plus le tissu du temps, dont les actes ne cessait plus de disparaitre… Mais c'était vraiment tentant de la revoir encore un peu… C'était comme si quelque chose s'était mis en branle, tout tremblait, l'orage grondait dehors… Ambre effrayée tirait sur sa manche… Il entendit le son de sa propre voix crier au loin après Freya ! Ce n'était pas son temps, ce n'était plus lui… C'était trop bizarre, il n'avait pas envie de rencontrer une version de lui plus jeune… Il courut en sens opposé.

Ambre : « Heu c'est toi qui cries ?

Merlin : Oui je sais, une autre version de moi.

Ambre : On ne s'ennuie pas ici ! »

Ils remontèrent vers la cour du château. Les sursauts du temps se multipliaient, il y avait beaucoup de gens ; ils étaient venus assister à une exécution… Uther était au balcon… Il avait la main en l'air…

Ambre : « C'est pas croyable ça existe vraiment la peine de mort ? »

Merlin et Ambre passèrent discrètement parmi la foule.

Ils sortirent du château et de la ville basse, ils entrèrent dans les bois. Ambre était fatiguée, elle avait du mal à courir et trébuchait de plus en plus régulièrement.

Sursaut du temps … Ambre trébucha, tomba et en relevant la tête se retrouva nez à nez avec un griffon, un animal à tête de rapace au corps de cheval, avec des ailes… (4)

Ambre : « La vache !

Merlin : Non ce n'est pas une vache, c'est une créature maléfique. »

Merlin le repoussa en tendant la main, sans formule ; le monstre s'envola en hurlant.

Il aida Ambre à se relever : « Est-ce que tu peux courir ? »

Ambre fit vivement oui de la tête et ils partirent vers la clairière.

Merlin pensait: « Pourvu qu'il soit là… Il est peut-être de nouveau prisonnier dans la grotte… »

Au-dessus de leur tête, le ciel se déchirait dans des couleurs étranges, le vent grondait…Des éclairs fusaient de toutes parts…

Ils couraient…

* * *

*Voir épisode :

(1) : 409

(2) : 302

(3) : 209

(4) : 105


	13. Chapter 13

Voilà… Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui arrivent au bout, surtout un grand merci pour ma fille -)

Et aussi de votre patience pour le rythme de publication particulier oups ^^

Bon courage pour les jeunes qui commencent à bûcher leur examens et aux moins jeunes qui bossent.

Lisez et écrivez plein en attendant la suite de mes bêtises intra et extra-familiale re-oups ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la clairière de Kilgharah :

« Ambre, je vais te présenter un ami, fais-moi confiance, il est impressionnant ; j'espère qu'il est là… »

Merlin était vraiment inquiet.

Il appela le dragon, celui-ci arriva…

Ambre le regarda suffoquée, Merlin s'inclina.

Kilgharah : « Bonjour sorcier, bonjour jeune sorcière.

Merlin tiqua : Tu la vois ? Tu nous vois ? »

Il rit, en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Kilgharah levant les yeux au ciel, ces humains à qui il fallait toujours tout expliquer : « Je suis une créature magique, sorcier ! »

Merlin sourit ; et puis, quelque chose avait changé, il ne l'appelait plus « jeune sorcier » !

Kilgharah : « Belle initiation. »

Et il sourit.

Merlin : « Mais le temps se décompose, je ne sais pas comment la renvoyer chez elle ? Je ne connais pas la formule…

Ambre : Ben jusque-là je n'ai pas vu que tu avais besoin de formules ?

Kilgharah sourit, puis s'inclina : Jeune sorcière, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer ; vous êtes plus vive que votre ancêtre visiblement !

Merlin : Quoi ? Je pense que je la renvoie chez elle et c'est tout ?

Kilgharah : Enfouir sa magie, ou penser qu'il faut des formules magiques ; c'est la même chose. C'est un mécanisme de déni ! Un sorcier comme toi n'a jamais eu besoin de formules !

Ambre était fascinée par Kilgharah : Un dragon c'est vraiment cool ; est-ce que tu descends des dinosaures ?

Kilgharah regarda Ambre : La réponse est dans la pierre qui porte ton nom, jeune sorcière.

Ambre : Quoi, mais faut que je fasse des études de généticienne pour savoir ça ? J'aime pas les maths !

Kilgharah s'inclina de nouveau : Lorsqu'on a des talents comme vous, jeune sorcière c'est bien triste de les gâcher .

Kilgharah regarda Merlin : Ce fut vraiment une initiation incroyable, sorcier ; je te remercie de m'avoir permis de voir ça de mon vivant ! Je dois vous laisser ; vous devez vous dire au revoir, le temps se désagrège ; cela devient fatigant pour moi d'être ici avec vous ! »

Il s'envola.

Ambre regarda ses mains, elles étaient transparentes, ses bras et ses pieds commençaient aussi à s'effacer : « Tu dois me renvoyer Merlin ; je disparais ! »

Merlin prit doucement les mains d'Ambre dans les siennes, et s'accroupit :

« J'aurais voulu t'en dire plus, qui va t'aider ? Tu dois avoir confiance en toi, jeune sorcière. Sache que je suis fier d'avoir un petit bout de femme aussi brillante que toi comme descendance, essaye quand même de surveiller ton langage.

Ambre sourit et le prit dans ses bras : Tu vas me manquer tu sais… Papy !

Merlin : Hé… »

Mais il souriait.

Il ferma les yeux, il pensa très fort qu'Ambre retournait près de sa maman, juste au moment où elle était quand elle l'avait quittée !

Ambre dit dans sa tête : « La magie c'est vraiment cool !

Merlin lui répondit : Je suis sûr que tu vas pouvoir lui rendre sa place, tu es une petite fille très courageuse ; n'oublie jamais que la magie ne doit être utilisée que pour ce qui est juste !

Merlin lui dit une dernière chose : Ambre, te rencontrer c'était vraiment cool ! »

Elle partit ; il resta là, accroupi un long moment… Il vit l'avenir, au-delà du voile, celui-ci s'était déchiré, il vit Ambre avec sa maman, elle lui demandait de la soupe…

Il vit Ambre adulte, devant un groupe de personnes, elle faisait entendre sa voix ; sa cause contre la pollution… Des gens qui n'avaient jamais voulu entendre ce discours l'écoutaient et l'entendaient ! Ambre était devenue une grande scientifique, une magicienne discrète ; une époque qui n'était pas prête pour la magie… Un peu comme l'époque de Merlin. Mais Ambre suivait sa destinée… Elle allait replanter des arbres, et discrètement les aidait à pousser plus vite.

Il vit Ambre âgée, devant un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs ; elle lui souriait, ils étaient dans une belle forêt aux grands arbres où des loups hurlaient… Elle souffla sur ses deux mains, une graine y germa et grandit pour se transformer en jolie fleur. Le petit garçon fit de gros yeux… Ambre lui dit : « La magie est en toute chose, dans tous les êtres vivants ; imagine qu'une graine de tournesol donne une fleur qui donne des centaines de graines… »

Il vit plus loin encore… La magie reprendre sa place en ce monde, avec le respect de la vie !

Le temps tournait autour de lui comme un tourbillon… Il fut emporté !

* * *

Merlin se réveilla près de son cheval, il avait très froid. Il se releva et pensa à sa guérison, sans formule magique. Ses engelures se guérirent, sa tête redevint fraiche ; sa gorge s'éclaircit! Pour le cheval, malheureusement, il était trop tard … Il le remercia, car son sacrifice n'avait pas été vain !

Merlin projeta son esprit pour savoir où était Gauvain. Il le vit avec deux chevaux et des chiens en train de chercher après lui. Il n'avait plus peur de ses visions ; il avait confiance en lui ; il n'avait plus besoin de formules, il lisait les pensées et l'avenir, il savait où il était, quand il était… Il avait fini son initiation !

Le tissu du temps semblait remis, il marcha vers son ami… Il avait beaucoup de choses à raconter à Gaius, et Arthur, Gwen et les autres lui manquaient !

Gauvain l'aperçut : « Merlin, Arthur te cherche, il a fait fouiller toutes les tavernes du pays ! »

Merlin sourit. Il n'était pas seul.

* * *

Quelque part, Morgane sentit le voile d'au-delà du temps se déchirer. « Emrys » cria-t-elle !

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
